Tsuyo Morduin
Tsuyo Ryokō(旅行武器 Ryokō Tsuyo) is a Freelancer mage who mostly travels around Earthland for a strange reason. He is know as the Silent Swordsman(無声の剣士 Musei no Kenshi) due to his Swordsmanship and the fact he does not talk that much. Appearance Tsuyo appears to be an average teenager that has a fair athletic build and light tan skin. His hair is brown and is usually keep in a spiky yet, somewhat curly manner. His eyes are piercing green, never once wavering or giving off emotions to his enemies. When Tsuyo is doing a job or in a battle, he is dreesed in a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that has a yellow symbol of a black dragon on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, is a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to his neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. On his back, is a steath for his main sword and sometimes his shield. When Tsuyo is not on the job, he is usually seen wearing a blazer that has a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers. he wears also has red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer. Personality Tsuyo's personality is confusing to someone who has just met him. From what Kogū usually translates, it can be said that he is usually straight to the point, never dancing around something. He has the subtely of a sledgehammer and doesn't have any problem crushing people's hopes, very often. However, it is actually revealed that Tsuyo is incredibly shy, as he does not like to speak much. He prefers not to talk due to not knowing what to say, so he lets Kogū translate for him, even thought she mixes up most of the things she is saying. He is also very kind and polite. He usually tries to be on his best behavior when around clients and officials. He does have another side to himself thought, as he steels himself and rushes forward. He does not tolerate people that try or will hurt innocents. He does not show fear when faced with a task that will affect him and his friends. History Under Construction..... Synopsis Storyline |-| Role-play= Equipment Taikyū-sei(耐久性 Taikyū-sei):Tsuyo's shield usually keeps with him at all times. This shield is able to reduce the damage of most magic by 25% and is extermely durable as it has been shown to take multiple hits and not break. It is also very light as Tsuyo has shown that he is able to throw the shield as a makeshift projectile. Armors Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Weapon user Category:Sword Magic User Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Master Swordsmanship: 'Tsuyo has shown that he can handle his self in a fight with his sword(s). He has been trained since he was a child to learn how to wield a sword. He is very capable in this as he has shown to hold himself when facing multiple opponents. He uses 'Sword Magic(剣の魔法'' Ken no Mahō'') to further enhance his attacks to new heights. He is able to cleave throught normal sword and armor with ease. He is able to use three style while wielding a sword. The first style is known as the Single Point Sword(一点剣 Ittenken). This is a special style that Tsuyo created. He created this in because of the fact he is generally using longswords and the like, as such. He also created it to allow himself to use special Iaido techniques since his longswords would make it diffcult to use the traditonal Iaido stance. This style allows him to use his sword at fast pace and cleave throught thought that stand in his way, reling mostly on speed. His second style is called Mirror and Needle(鏡と針 Kagami to hari). He uses this style the most because it revolves around offense and defense. He uses his sword to bash away blows and then he counters by using his sword to slash or pierce his opponent. His final sword style is a two sword style or Nitōryū(二刀流 literally meaning Two Sword Style). As the name suggest, Tsuyo wields two swords at once, dealing to multiple strikes but at the loss of defense. It is unknown how skilled he is in using this style but is is speculated that he must be exceptional in the arts, as he stated he was trained to use it. *'Single Point Sword Style'(一点剣流 Ittenkenryū): A sword style that was created by Tsuyo. He created this mostly as a means to able to uses Iaido style while wielding longswords. This way, he does not lose speed trying to preform certain techniques. This style revovles around fast movement and precise striking. **'Single Point Sword Style: Dragon Surge'(一点剣流:竜波動 Ittenkenryū: Ryū Hadō): Tsuyo's most used and basic technique that he uses most. Tsuyo dashs towards his opponent and unsheathes his sword, following up with a quick attack, then resheathes his blade in a fluid motion. This attack is powerful enough to cause damage to magical armor. Master Shieldmanship: 'Tsuyo relies on his shield to protect him. He is extremely reliant on it. He is able to use it to push back opponents that try to get to close to him or defend spell. He has also shown to be able to use his shield as projectile weapon, by simply throwing it at his decided target. He only does this in moment of desperation, as he is left defenseless by doing so. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Despite Tsuyo often reling on his sword(s) and shield(s) to fight, He has shown to a have capable amount of training put into hand-to-hand fighting, should the need ever arise. Physical Skills '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to his training and the jobs that often takes, his strenght is incredible. He is able to easily to knockout Vulcans alone with his fist. When he uses his sword, He is able to swing his sword at impressive speeds using his strength that allow him to cut throught steel. '''Enhanced Stamina:'Tsuyo's stamina is very impressive. He is able to run for incredibly long periods of time without getting tired as quick. This mostly due to traveling to certain areas to complete jobs and training. He uses his stamina to wear out his opponents and then attack them with his strength to, deliver fast, yet strong strikes to his enemies. Magical Abilities '''Requip(換装 Kansō):' '''Tsuyo's main magic, that allow him to store and bring out weapons, armor and clothes at will. He is quite skilled in using this magic, as he is able to pick out the appropriate weapon and armor on the fly. 'Sword Magic'(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō''): Tsuyo's secondary magic, which allows Tsuyo to enhance his sword's ability and preform certain attacks, giving him a edge against his opponents. Trivia *His battle music is Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) by Styles of Beyond *Tsuyo's lack of speech and seemingly cold personality is actually a play on most RPG characters, as they usually don't speak or show any emotions. Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Weapon user Category:Sword Magic User